A Sunset Walk
by 2pennies
Summary: LEGALLY BLONDE. EmmettElle. A small conversation between Emmett and Elle right after her graduation.


**Title**: A Sunset Walk

**Author**: 2pennies

**Rating**: PG

**Fandom**: Legally Blonde The Musical

**Pairing**: Emmett/Elle

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with Legally Blonde The Musical, the creators, and creators.

**Note**: This is an old piece that I had only half finished until today. Just a small one-shot at what I thought happened immediately after Elle's graduation.

* * *

"Really?" he asked.

"What?" she responded with a smile and confusion in her eyes.

Emmett and Elle held hands, walking through the courtyard of Harvard long after the commencement ceremony had ended. The crowds of the families and friends for the graduates had dwindled with promises of reconvening the celebration at dinner. The newly engaged, however, had decided to catch their breaths with a sunset walk at the place where they first met.

"I mean…me? Really?" he asked again looking down at his moving feet timidly.

With one hand in his pocket and the other grabbing Elle's tightly, he was afraid that at any moment she would vanish into air. Emmett still couldn't believe that his hand was now adorned with a promise of a lifetime.

_With her_, he thought. She smiled and slightly bumped him.

"Well, what can I say? I have a thing for lawyers," she replied coyly with a sparkle in her eye.

Emmett chuckled taking a sideways glance at her.

"I don't know. I guess I never thought I'd be someone you'd think was worth…I don't know…" he trailed. Before he could put anymore thought into it, she had now moved to face Emmett and halt him from walking, still holding his hand.

"Worth what?" she asked facing him with concern.

Emmett looked up at her clouded blue eyes and sighed in a small defeat. He knew he'd never be able to say no to those.

"Worth…moving across the country for? Getting into an ivy league institution? Leaving my friends and family? I just didn't think I'd ever be someone you'd…" he let go of her hand to look more clearly at the ring on his finger.

"Someone you'd propose to," he said smiling shyly holding up his hand.

Elle immediately grabbed his hand back into her and put her other on his face. Confidence rose to her eyes, and Emmett could almost feel the love she had within her, beating in their joined hands.

"You changed me, you made me see things within myself that I didn't even know I had. You saw something in me that you thought was worth the fight. You told me to get a chip on my shoulder," she said sternly but with a softness in her voice that could only be described as Elle. Emmett smiled at the memory.

"You told me I was the best thing about this place, that I should stay," she continued, speaking softer than before.

Emmett remembered that night that he thought Elle was going to leave Harvard forever; the night she almost left him.

"Emmett, the person I am today is because of the person you are," she confided. He looked at her with the same amount of love he had since he had first realized his feelings for her. She smiled knowing she had become closer to making him understand.

"I know I moved here so that I could get a proposal from Warren, but it's different with you Emmett," she continued.

"I proposed to you because…" she began looking up at the sky, trying to come up with unspoken words that she felt run through her body. Meeting his soft, gentle eyes, adoring her openly, she found her answer.

"I proposed because you showed me that waiting for a proposal from someone else is nothing compared to wanting to be the one to do the proposing. You are worth proposing to. You are worth everything, Emmett. Nothing is worth anything to me if you're not there." she whispered. She gave his hand a small squeeze. "Holding my hand." Emmett broke out into a wide smile. Elle grinned in return, pushing onto her tiptoes and placing a small kiss at the end of his nose. They closed their eyes, both attempting to memorize the overwhelming amount of happiness.

_I must be flying right now_, Emmett thought, the entire world around him feeling as light as air.

"Besides…" Elle began, breaking the quietness. Emmett opened his eyes to see the sunset glimmer inside her eyes. "I always dreamt of marrying a dashingly handsome man." She smiled as she took a step to his side and began walking again, still holding his hand. He smirked as his eyes were once again drawn to the hand that she held as his ring glistened in the light. He felt confidence, warmth, and bursts of delight explode within him.

"And I thought you asked me to marry you for my mind!" he said in mock surprise, feeling giddy. She laughed quietly as she brought their interlocked hands to her lips, giving his a soft kiss.

"Nope. I'm marrying you purely because you are ridiculously gorgeous in every single way," she said with a playful tone but as he drew his eyes to her own, he saw honesty and truth in her words.

_How did I ever get this lucky_, he wondered for the millionth time that day.

He didn't want to ruin this moment, this memory with anything that may come out of his mouth, but he was hit with a realization.

"Hey wait!" he said suddenly, still grinning like a fool. Elle turned her head wearing a curious expression. "And what if _I_ wanted to be the one to propose to you? You know, plan a romantic spectacle, get tongue-tied in mid-proposal, make all _your_ dreams come true?" She gave a small pout within her smile. She stopped walking again, this time wrapping him up in her arms into a warm embrace.

"You already made all my dreams come true," she whispered into his ear. She brought her face centimeters away from his. Their eyes met again.

"You said 'yes'," Elle said before bringing her lips to his. The two shared a sweet kiss as the setting sun glowed along the Harvard horizon.

* * *


End file.
